CheckMate
by KatLowell2
Summary: A game of chess gone wrong...very wrong. Ferard. Keep running to the MCRmy!
1. King's Match

They stared at each other intently over their mugs of steaming deliciousness. Otherwise known as coffee. They had a checkered battlefield in front of them. They were on the tour bus on their way to good ol' Jersey. Both Ray and Mikey were also watching. Twenties slid between the both of them as the compitetion heated up. There was thick tension in the air, but it wasn't completely devoted to the game. There was major sexual tension between the two combatons.

"Your move, Gee." Frank taunted. Gerard ignored a peicular shiver that went through him when Frank said his name. Gearard looked down at the chessboard. Their newest album was playing in the background. Gerard had it in the bag.

"Check, and checkmate." Gerard knocked over Frank's King. It fell into his lap. Gerard's eyes watched it fall the whole way down. He couldn't pull his gaze away.

"RAAAWWWWRRRR! GERARD WAY HAS DONE IT AGAIN FOLKS! The crowd goes wild!" Mikey and Ray tackled Gerard to the ground and started wrestling. Frank ended up on the ground from laughing his ass off. Gerard couldn't help himself. He roared a battle call and pounced on Frank. They rolled around as Ray and Mikey again cheered for the other. Unfortunately hands kept hitting all the wrong places.

Gerard kept aiming for below the belt blows and Frank would try to go for his face. "Better watch your pretty boy face, Gerard." Frank laughed. Gee smirked. So he thought his face was pretty? The guilty pleasures in slips of the tongue. Gerard laughed and grabbed Frank's neck as a lover would. Gently and with compassion. Frank's eyes widened in shock. But momentum took over and they fell on top of each other.

"Get off, Fag!" Frank snapped. The air dropped about twenty billion degrees. Frank had never been so...cross. (except that one time when the MTV tech broke his guitar). Everyone was frozen in shock. "I said off, batty boy." Frank roughly shoved Gerard off. He sprawled into table and knocked over the coffee and chess board. Hot coffee spilled all over Gerard. Tears sprung into Gerard's eyes from humiliation and surprisingly heart break.

"Dude. Low bow." Ray growled. He was intimidating with his large appearance and his fierce 'fro. He stood up on the moving bus and walked over to Gerard. "You ok man?" Ray asked. Gerard just stared back with hallow hazel eyes. The usual sparkle in his eyes were dull.

"What's wrong with you, Frank? It was just messing around." Mikey said coldly.

"He freaking grabbed me!" Frank snapped again. Gerard turned a hard sharp glare on him.

"Don't make me." Gerard was practically bristling.

"Make you do what?" Frank taunted sickly once again.

"Beat the crap out of you." Gerard got up close. Frank turned away.

"You're sick." Frank muttered. Gerard lashed out and slapped the digust off his face. He slapped him again and again.

"Anything else?" Gerard shouted. "i'm all ears. I've been dealing with this crap for years. I went to high school." Ray and Mikey were defending a burned (lieterally) Gerard.

"I quit. I can't be around any of you." Frank spat. Gerard nodded.

"Stop the bus!" He shouted. They bus pulled of the highway and stopped at a rest stop. That trip was ridden in an oppresive silence. "Get off, now." Gerard looked ready to kick his ass from here to Toronto. Now it was Frank's turn to be shocked.

"Wha-?" he began.

"You said you couldn't be around us. So leave." Ray shrugged. He saw the logic.

"Fine" Frank got up and walked out. The driver tried to start the bus again. It stalled. He tried another time. No response. A third time, the engien went up in smoke. Gerard put his head in hands. "This is unbelieveable." He scoffed. He could see Frank laughing at them from outside the window.

"Fucker" Mikey shouted. He banged on the window at Frank. Frank flipped the off and walked into the building.

"Coffee run." Gerard offered, yet left without taking anyone else's order. He doesn't do the whole ordering about thing. He had a score to settle. Check.


	2. Go to hell

Gerard stomped off of the bus and walked over to the engine. Stupid piece of crap, he thought bitterly. He looked over at the rest stop that held a Dunkin Doughnuts, a McDonadales, a Burger King, an arcade, and a Subway. It was heaven. He could see the tail end of Frank's leather jacket going into the building. Knowing him he'd go to get some juice and change then hit up the shooter game. It's how he deals with anger.

Gerard walked in behind him and was greeted by the smell of delicious awesomeness. Also known as grease and coffee. Frank was waiting for coffee. Unfortunatley, he was at the back of the line. A very long line. Well there's no time like the present. Gerard sighed and walked over. Frank turned slightly to see who was behind him then stopped and turned back around quickly. He crossed his arms.

"You can't ignor me forever, Frank." Gerard said quietly. He stared down intently at his boots. Gerard let go of his anger.

"Watch me, Gee. I'm pretty good at tuning out noise." Frank said threateningly.

"So, I'm just noise now? And to think you actually liked how I sounded." Gee gave an incredulous laugh. Frank just hunched more into himself.

"Frank, this isn't like you. Usually you're open to this kinda shit. What happened?" Gerard put a hand on Frank's shoulder and turned him around. Gee was shocked to see that Frank's eyes were glassy with tears. "Frankie?" Gerard murmured softly.

"You don't understand, Gerard." Frank had a whiney tone. "You just really, really don't. You never do." Frank pulled away roughly and much like a teen girl, ran into the bathroom. Gerard sighed. Well, at least he's talking to me, Gerard thought. He got to the front of the line and got 2 coffees and walked towards the bathrooms.

"Frankie? You in here?" Gerard asked. Frank sighed turned around.

"Do you have to sound so Gay when you call my name?" Frank asked. Gerard arched an eyebrow.

"Do you have to be so homophobic about this?" Gerard countered.

"I'm not homophobic! It's just..." Frank trailed off. He looked at his bruised reflection. Gerard winced remembering the sound of skin against skin. It was a large circular bruise.

"What is it?" Gerard handed Frank a coffee. Frank just stared at it blankly. Eventually he took it. He wouldn't look Gerard in the eye. A man came out of the stall and went to wash his hands.

"Well?" Gerard asked again as Frank sipped the scalding coffee. The man walked by and (_**the** **nerve)** _actually upturned his nose at them. Gerard threw him a dirty look. the man scoffed.

"Faggot" he muttered. Gerard took a deep breath and was about to lecture the man to death when Frank grabbed Gerard's shoulder.

"Sir?" Frank got the man's attention. The man turned around. "Just trust me" Frank whispered to Gerard, then kissed him passionately. Like he's been waiting to do that for awhile now.

"You are sick!" The man jeered.

"And-" Gerard started. Frank leveled him with a glance.

"We aren't sick." Frank said evenly.

"You are defying the lord's law. A man shall not lie with a man." The man was 2 seconds away from giving them a damn sermon.

"Frank, I don't care for my public image so...You sir need to step off your high horse and come face to face with the real world. This shit happens everyday. And ain't no preacher gonna save my soul cause I love this man and you, frankly, cannot stop me." Gerard sneered. The man looked in awe.

"You defy the lord so openly. You will burn in hell!" The man ran out.

"See you there!" Frank laughed. Gerard faced Frank again.

"Please tell me that kiss was so not just to piss someone off." Gerard begged.

"It..." Frank started. He backed away. Damn, this boy just knew all the ways to smash his heart.

"Nevermind. Just drink your damn coffee." Gee lost all glee. He turned and followed the man.

"See you there..." Frank mumbled


	3. The angel, devil effect

Gerard walked back out into the parking lot with a cold feeling gripping his heart. Mikey and Ray were leaning against the side of the overheated bus playing higher or lower. Ray looked over at him. Gerard shook his head. "Lower" Ray replied. Mikey sighed.

"You're too damn good at this game Ray." Mikey whined. Gee laughed. Ray ruffled Mikey's hair.

"That's cause I have a sixth sense. It comes with the fro." Ray joked. Both Gee and Mikey were now laughing. Gerard smiled half heartily at them then got on the bus. Stupid summer, being so freaking hot, He thought. He walked over to the mini fridge and scanned the contents. Frankie's beers, Ray's whatever the fuck his leftovers are, and Mikey's ice cream. Gerard eyed one of the beers. the angel and devil effect showed up.

"no, Gerard. You've been sober for years now. Think of how bad it felt being drunk. Your fans, Gee, your fans!" Angel coaxed.

"Don't listen to that priss. Just take the damn beer. It's not like he'll care, Frankie quit, remember?" Devil

"It's stealing. Think of the aftermath!" Angel

"The aftermath is secondary, you said it yourself. Imagine how that moment of bliss will feel. You just need to get away, Gee." Devil.

Gerard sighed and grabbed the beer. "I just need to get away." He grabbed 3 others and lied down on his cot. He sipped it slowly thinking about everything that went down in the bathroom. Steadily he got more frustrated at Frank and himself and polished off 5 beers. "I fucking hate life, its a son of a bitch." Gerard ranted aloud. "A motherfucker son of a bitch. Why can't one thing maybe just once, go my way. Well fuck you, God! Fuck You!" Gee shouted.

Ray and Mikey heard the yelling and came on the bus. They saw a pissed Party Poison glaring at the ceiling with a half empty 6th beer in his hand and five other bottles thrown around. The two exchanged looks and perceaded with caution.

"Gee, buddy, where did you get those?" Ray asked quietly and slowly.

"From the fridge, where else? And stop babying me, I can hold my liqour well." Gerard shakily sat up and gestured at the still open fridge.

"Bro, you were doing so well." Mikey sighed. He remembers this. The 'i'm fine's' and his mood swings and everything. It was scary to see someone you love fall so hard.

"Yeah well, you can blame that bastard for this." Gerard spat.

"Gerard, snap out of it. Frank didn't make you do anything. You brought this shit on yourself and when you go home and face everything you've done, you are gonna regret it. But right now, i think you deserve any shit you get. this was your chioce to drink, not anyone else's. C'mon, Mikey. Let's go." Ray took the remaining beer bottles with him and he and Mikey left him lieing on the ground.

"Whatever. Hey ya know what. Let's go prove Frank's at fault here. Then they'll regret leaving me." Gerard stood up and walked slowly to the exit.

-FRANK'S POV(kinda)-

Frank ran out of the reststop. He saw Ray and Mikey just walking out with beers in hand. Frank prayed to God that they would accept him again.

"Ray! Ray, where's Gerard?" Frank ran over. Ray just stared him down, but Frank stood his ground.

"Drunk off his ass, again. He's ranting that it's your fault." Mikey said finally. He hates when people fight.

"What? I thought he got sober, man." Frank stepped back. The beers in Ray's hand made alot more sense now. "Oh, fuck...those are mine. Fuck, it is my-" Gerard came tumbling down the stairs on the bus. A sense of dread filled Frank. "Fault." he finished. All three raced over. Gee was squinting in the bright light.

"Bastards." he muttered. Everyone looked at him pointedly.

"I was not talking to myself here." Gerard stood up tipsily. He stumbled, yet played it cool and leaned against the bus.

"Well, then who were you talking to, cause it sure as hell ain't us, Gee." Mikey crossed his arms.

"Him." Gerard leveled an accusing finger at Frank.

"Guess it's my lucky, Fucking, day." Frank said.


End file.
